wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daze
Daze is a 50% snare debuff, which forces its target to dismount if mounted. All mobs have a chance of applying daze when they hit a player in melee range that is facing away from the mob. The daze mechanic is intended to prevent players from carelessly running past large groups of mobs. Creature daze All mob creatures have a chance to daze on each melee hit, ranging from 0% to a maximum 40%. Chance to daze is a function of player level, creature weapon skill and player base defense skill. A creature's weapon skill is it's level times 5. For example, a level 70 creature has an attack skill of 350. A player's base defense skill is capped at his level times 5. The actual defense skill of a player is acquired through combat. Base chance to daze is 20% given that the mob weapon skill and player defense skill are equal. As the player's defense skill increases relative to the mob's weapon skill, chance to daze decreases to a minimum of zero. As defense skill decreases relative to weapon skill, chance to daze increases to a maximum of 40%. This effectively makes chance to daze a function of level difference - mobs that are below a player's level have less chance to daze, while mobs above his level have a higher chance, with equal level mobs having the base 20% chance. The base chance of 20% is decreased for players under level 30. As a given example, a level 10 player running from a level 10 mob will only have a 7% chance to be dazed. It is unclear if defense rating increased through gear reduces the chance to be dazed. Blizzard CM Drysc] states that daze is a function of "base defense rating," however, many players with high defense skill claim that they are dazed less often. A player can only be dazed from behind and within melee range of the attacking mob. This is most common when running away from it, but it can also happen while standing still if the mob approaches from behind. Due to server latency, it can sometimes appear that a mob has dazed from a long distance, or in front of the player. It has been confirmed that friendly mobs (for escort quests for example) can daze other mobs that are running away. It also seems that daze debuff can't be applied by a mob if you are "Immune" (such as with a Paladin Divine Shield or Mage Ice Block) or if you "Resist" the hit. Player daze Some playable classes have abilities that apply a daze debuff as well. The Rogue Combat Talent Blade Twisting gives the rogue a 10%/20% to daze a target for 8 seconds when using their Sinister Strike, Backstab, Gouge or Shiv abilities. A Paladin's Avenger's Shield, acquired by talent, "dazes" 3 targets. Mages have the talent-trained Blast Wave which dazes all enemies in an area. Player dazes do not dismount others the same way creature daze does. External Links WoW General Forums - CM Drysc sheds some light on the daze mechanic. Category:Combat Category:Game Terms